


Every Dog Has His Day

by BrenanaBread



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Dog Ownership, Dog Walking, Fluff, M/M, No she doesnt have a name, Yes shes basically my dog, adrinino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/pseuds/BrenanaBread
Summary: “We’ve already been out here for twenty minutes and she hasn’t marked a single spot. She’s barely even sniffed anything.”Adrien gently pulled on the leash in his hand, urging the dog forward. “We just need to keep trying. She’ll pee eventually.”Nino tugged lightly on Adrien’s elbow. “Come on, it’s after one in the morning, I’m exhausted, and it’s raining!”Adrien quirked an eyebrow. “It’s drizzling.”“There is water coming from the sky in liquid form. It’s raining,” Nino huffed.





	Every Dog Has His Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll ever be able to write a good Nino.
> 
> But, I really love Adrinino and I couldn't keep sidelining this pairing just because I'm a crappy writer. They deserve better than that!

“We’ve already been out here for twenty minutes and she hasn’t marked a single spot. She’s barely even sniffed anything.”

Adrien gently pulled on the leash in his hand, urging the dog forward. “We just need to keep trying. She’ll pee eventually.”

Nino tugged lightly on Adrien’s elbow. “Come on, it’s after one in the morning, I’m exhausted, and it’s raining!”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow. “It’s drizzling.”

“There is water coming from the sky in liquid form. It’s raining,” Nino huffed.

“Oh, wow, how very scientific of you. How about she’s been drinking all night, this is the first time she’s been outside since the vet put her in the cone, _and_ she’s not going to be able to go out again until the morning,” Adrien said, panting by the end of his sentence. “What is your very scientific brain telling you about that?”

Nino was silent, considering his options. He opened his mouth in preparation, sucking in some of the humid air, but was cut off before his thoughts had the chance to break into the night.

“That there’s going to be pee all over our apartment in the morning! And it’s going to smell horrific.”

Nino bumped Adrien’s elbow with his own. “That sounds an awful lot like tomorrow’s problem.” 

Adrien stopped in his tracks, glaring at his boyfriend without true malice behind his eyes. “It’s going to be _your_ problem if you’re not careful about it.”

“Stop kidding yourself, you would never leave the cleaning all to me.”

“Oh, watch me,” he said, voice impishly bitter.

“Dude, _I’ve_ peed all over the floor before and you’ve helped me clean it up.”

“You were drunk!”

“I’ve _thrown up_ in Marinette’s place before. From an actual illness! And she just handed me some rags and cleaner.” Nino stopped their walk to turn and face Adrien. “That’s what most people do. No one wants to clean up someone else’s fluids.”

Adrien turned his face away, refusing to make eye contact.

Nino brought a hand to his boyfriend’s chin, turning his head back.“Babe, face it. You’re just too considerate.” He dropped from Adrien’s face only to reach forward and lightly squeeze the boy’s unoccupied hand. “And also a bit of a clean freak. You don’t trust something’s clean unless you do it yourself.”

Adrien rubbed his fingers absently along the hand entwined with his own. “There’s nothing wrong with being thorough,” he pouted.

“Never said there was,” Nino said with a smirk and a wink.

Adrien shook his head in playful frustration, showering water droplets into the already damp night air and spraying his boyfriend’s face.

Nino laughed and tilted his hat down to shield his eyes from the onslaught. “Oh no! It’s like I have two dogs instead of one!” He hopped away from his boyfriend, dancing around tauntingly. “Help! Save me! How will I deal with all the shedding!”

Adrien let out a weak growl followed by a quiet, high-pitched bark, his best imitation of their small mutt’s muted yelp.

Nino held Adrien’s hand captive and reached out to ruffle his hair. With one hand in Nino’s and the other on the leash, Adrien was powerless to defend himself from his boyfriend’s teasing. He threw his head from side to side, twisting his neck in an effort to dislodge Nino’s hand.

Laughing, Nino slowed his movements until they were languid and soft. He combed his fingers through the blond’s locks, smoothing the strands down and sweeping his bangs across his forward into their signature swoop. He gently traced along Adrien’s part, attracting the damp hairs to his fingers.

When Nino lightly scratched behind his ear, Adrien pushed his head farther into his palm and kicked out a leg, shaking it quickly in imitation of a scratch reflex to keep up his dog charade.

Their dog chose that moment to tug on the leash, urging the group forward. With his leg kicked out, Adrien was easily unbalanced by the sudden movement.

He tipped to the side, blindly grabbing for Nino, and twisting his body to the side to avoid crushing his poor dog whose cone blocked her from looking back far enough to see her owner’s impending doom.

Adrien successfully latched onto his boyfriend’s raincoat, slowing his fall, but toppling Nino into his chest. The added momentum was enough to knock both of them off their feet, Adrien’s back on the slick sidewalk with Nino completely on top of him.

The air shot out off Adrien’s lungs on impact and Nino tried to reach out a hand to block his boyfriend from taking all his weight. With his head tilted forward, the brim of Nino’s hat thumped against Adrien’s forehead, leaving an angry pink mark.

“Oh, shit shit shit _shitshitshitshit_ ,” Nino cursed bringing up a hand to lightly dance along Adrien’s head, too afraid to touch the spot, but needing to do _something_.

Adrien groaned. “The makeup artist is gonna kill me tomorrow.”

Nino quickly swiped off his hat and threw the offending object to the side. “I can’t believe that happened. I’m so sorry, babe I-”

“No no,” Adrien cut off with a huff. “I’m the one who got too caught up in a lame joke.” 

Relieved that his boyfriend seemed to be fine, Nino let his head tilt forward and lightly brush against Adrien’s nose. “Dude, all of your jokes are lame.”

Adrien’s head lolled to the side as he let out a sigh desperate enough to attract his dog’s attention. 

She casually walked to the boys’ side, her oversized cone catching on the uneven sidewalk, tripping her every few steps.

Adrien smiled. “Hey pretty girl, come to see what all the fuss was about?”

A fluffy and damp tail wagged in delight as she bounced the final step to sit her butt beside Adrien’s head.

When her tail, matted with grass and dirt, swatted Adrien in the face, Nino burst out laughing as his boyfriend spluttered. The blond twisted his head back to face the sky, squeezing his mouth and eyes shut.

Though Nino adored the cute sight beneath him, he brought up a hand to Adrien’s mouth, coaxing his boyfriend to relax as he cleaned the grit from his lips with the soft stroking of a thumb.

Adrien grinned at the touch, before scrunching his nose as flexible plastic banged into his head and a warm, wet tongue left a streak from his ear to his cheek.

“She’s so needy,” Adrien grumbled under his breath.

“She just wants to share your affection.” Nino marked his statement by leaning down to the cheek unoccupied by a dog, and leaving a noisy, wet kiss. 

“Aw, gross,” Adrien complained, trying to lift his shoulder to wipe away the offending mark. 

Nino refused to be dislodged from boyfriend’s face, trailing his lips along Adrien’s cheek and jaw, peppering sloppy kisses across the dampened skin.

Adrien squirmed beneath him, tilting his head to avoid a tongue to the mouth from his excited dog.

“Her breath is terrible. I think I’m going to die. I can’t breathe,” Adrien whined.

Nino rolled to the side and quickly picked himself off the sidewalk, grabbing his hat as he stood.

“Need a hand, Mr. Dramatic?” he asked with an arched eyebrow, reaching out to his boyfriend whose face was still being lavished by their overeager dog.

“Yes, please.”

Nino ripped Adrien away from their dog in one fluid motion, catching a hand on his hip for balance.

Once his boyfriend was steady, Nino ushered them forward.

“Alrightie, let’s finish this godforsaken walk.”

Adrien sighed, wiping dog spit away from his cheek. “Maybe we should have gotten a cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Their dog doesn't have a name because there's absolutely no way I would have come up with something both unique and clever. Maybe in future installments I'll name her because it's just so awkward to write about her without it...
> 
> For more content, check me out as [jattendschaton](http://jattendschaton.tumblr.com) on tumblr! I mostly just gush about miraculous, but I'm sure we'll have a good time together.


End file.
